


Getting better for you

by Anka4m (AnkaBaiam)



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gavin can't deal with his emotions, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, literally angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaBaiam/pseuds/Anka4m
Summary: AU where everything is the same, except Gavin and Nines are still oblivious about their feelings.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 42





	Getting better for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I did not sleep and wrote this instead (in two sittings) which is like... damn girl, how?  
> Also, Youtube suggested me the movie at 1 am and I love it since  
> In advance, I apologise, but I do not know anything about how androids work, I never played the game, nothing. The only source of information is the movie Detroit Evolution.  
> So if any character (Nines) seems a bit (a lot) out of character, I am sorry, just bear with me, please :)

The whole team met at Gavin’s.

Two things.

First, by the whole team, he means the whole team. Valerie including.

Second, Gavin has no idea why they decided to meet at _his_ apartment.

Gavin picked up the bottles from the table in his living room. Three in each hand, he left to put them on the counter in the kitchen. He can throw them out the next day.

He understands that they want to celebrate their success with Ada. The woman deviated and left. None of them heard from her since, even though Gavin suspects that Nines is keeping tabs on her. But that still doesn’t explain, why they couldn’t meet at the bar.

Some part of him guesses that it’s because of Nines. The android insisted on making sure that Gavin gets enough… of everything. That he gets enough of sleep. That he eats sufficiently. And most importantly, that he isn’t alone.

He wanted to have a quiet celebrational night at his flat. Alone with his thoughts and never silent mind. Which would explain why the whole team is at his apartment right now.

Speaking of Nines. Gavin is quite surprised by the amount of Thirium that Nines managed to drink in one night. He never thought that androids could get drunk, but here they are. Nines not even drunk anymore, straight hammered.

At some point, he disappeared from the living room and Gavin hasn’t seen him since. Instead, he decided to go for a smoke on his balcony. Away from the group.

As he has been in the middle of the cigarette, Chris knocked at the glass door and Gavin turned around with a groan.

“What?”

“Nines sick in the bathroom.”

“How?” Gavin grimaced. He doesn’t even want to know.

“Don’t tell me,” he shook his head, throwing the cigarette away.

“We should probably get him home,” Chris continued. “I figured you would want to know.”

“Let me see him.”

Together they walked to the bathroom, where on the cold floor, sat Nines. He’s been leaning against the wall, his head between his knees.

“Hey tin can,” Gavin spoke up. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nines mumbled, not looking up. “Just leave me alone.”

Gavin looked at Chris who shook his head.

“Don’t know, been like that for a while already,” the man shrugged.

Gavin walked inside the bathroom, straight to Nines. The LED switching between red and yellow.

“Come on, don’t be an idiot. Let’s get you home.”

“Leave it, Gavin. Just fuck off.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. He rarely heard Nines to swear.

“Alright, that’s it,” Gavin said. He took Nines’ arm and forced him to stand up. This alone confirmed Gavin’s thoughts. Nines isn’t really angry at him or anyone. Gavin could never possibly get him to stand up unless the android wanted to. No matter how strong Gavin might be, he could never manhandle Nines around unless the android allowed him to do so.

“Stop fucking around, Nines. Let’s get you to the bed.”

Nines wouldn’t look at him, his eyes glued to the floor, but he followed him silently.

They walked through the living room and Gavin noticed Tina with Valerie already sleeping at his couch.

“Fucking drooling all over it,” Gavin huffed, pushing Nines in front of him in the bedroom.

“Get in,” he said once they stood in front of the bed.

“I don’t really need to sleep,” Nines pointed out.

“Just get in. Hibernate or whatever. Go in that zen garden of yours and sort your shit out.”

“You don’t get it,” Nines said, sitting down on the bed.

Gavin turned around and looked at him. The android has been looking out of the window.

Don’t get what, he wanted to ask. He didn’t have to, because soon, Nines continued. He’s been speaking quietly, but the whole world around them seemed almost silent at the moment, so Gavin heard everything Nines said.

“You push everyone away and so they leave and stay away. But I don’t…” Nines said. He looked away from the window on his hands. “Everyone chooses to leave me.”

Gavin swallowed nervously. Feelings. He hates talking about feelings.

“Go to sleep, Nines,” he only said.

Gavin walked to the door and closed it. He noticed Chris in the living room, pulling a blanket over the two women.

When he walked back to the bed, Nines’ been already lying in. He curled into himself and Gavin wondered, how could someone so tall, suddenly look so small. With a sigh, he pushed the blanket up and lay down as well.

Part of him hated the space between them. He would only need to reach his hand out and touch him. But he is too much of a coward to do that. Instead, he turned around and fell into an uneasy sleep.

～☽✺☾～

Surprisingly, instead of a night filled with nightmares, Gavin woke up only once. Even before he opened his eyes, he noticed the comfortable warmth surrounding him.

Gavin dared to open his eyes. And yes, they are spooning. Gavin knew he should probably move away, but he felt way too comfortable. So, so comfortable. Without moving away, he soon dozed off again.

The next time he woke up, the sun has been already up, lightning up the whole room. The two of them have still been pressed right next to each other and Gavin did not mind at all.

Unfortunately, his idyllic morning shattered, when he remembered where they are and that there are three more people at the flat. Gavin sighed quietly, already planning how to pull away from Nines without waking him. Then he realised that androids actually do not sleep and even when in a dormant state, they are aware of their surroundings.

Which means that Nines is aware of their position as well. And he chose not to move away either.

On the other side, he’s probably going through something and is quite vulnerable at the moment.

Before Gavin could overthink too much, he heard a thud in the kitchen.

He jumped on his legs and ran in the other room, leaving Nines behind.

“Morning,” Chris smiled at him. The man has been cleaning the kitchen and the living room.

“Hey.” Gavin noticed that the sofa is empty.

“Where’s Tina?”

“They ditched us. Said they have somewhere to be. But if you ask me, they only wanted to avoid cleaning up after ourselves.”

“Hm.”

Gavin started helping him. Picking up the rest of the bottles and throwing them away. He decided to avoid his room until Nines isn’t there anymore. He also forced himself to think about something else than the android.

Like puppies.

Or whatever.

They cleaned in silence for a few more minutes until the door from Gavin’s room opened and Nines walked in the living room.

“Good morning, Chris. Gavin.”

Gavin swallowed nervously, looking away.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled. “Sorted your shit out?” he asked, finally looking up at him.

He didn’t like being rude to Nines. It’s just… habit by now. Pushing everyone away.

But it’s different with Nines. Nines is pushing back. Nines doesn’t leave. Every single time he comes back, and every single time Gavin lets him in even more. And the closeness they share? It scares the shit out of Gavin. So, he pushes even more and dreads the day when Nines finally gives up.

Nines stared at him for a few seconds. Possibly trying to think of what to say. In the end, he only straightened (even more if it was possible) and nodded.

“How can I be of assistance?” he asked more Chris than Gavin.

“It’s all good, man. We’re almost done here.”

“Well, I guess I better go,” Nines said and looked back at Gavin. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

No, stay, Gavin wanted to say.

“I will see you at work,” is what he actually said.

If Nines seemed disappointed by his answer, he didn’t show it and without another word left.

～☽✺☾～

They never spoke about the night again. Even if Nines would try, Gavin would shut him off quickly. Gavin sometimes thought about it, though. How nice it felt to sleep through a whole night and wake up in someone else’s embrace.

He doesn’t deserve this. He knows. He is too fucked up to ever get this.

And the best thing he can do, is to protect others from himself. It’s what’s best for everyone. And Nines never tried harder. Never told Gavin what he wants. Or if he even wants to. With him.

Five months after the party, Gavin found out that Nines has a boyfriend.

“Who’s that?” Gavin asked. He sat at his table, files all over the surface. They have been working on this case of a serial killer. They are missing something important, Gavin knew that. But he couldn’t figure out what. He hasn’t slept in almost two days, surviving on coffee mostly. Coffee, which Nines provided him regularly.

“Who?” Tina asked.

Gavin nodded toward the guy awkwardly standing in the guest room. He had flowers. Must have been waiting for someone. But who? Everyone he knew is either single or married to someone else.

“No idea,” Tina shrugged.

At that moment Nines joined them. He put yet another cup of coffee in front of Gavin.

“What are you guys talking about?” Nines asked.

“Gavin’s wondering who’s that guy waiting for,” Tina pointed at the man.

Gavin reached for the coffee and took a sip.

“Ah, that would be Michael. My boyfriend.”

Gavin choked on his coffee. Even managed to splutter it everywhere.

“You okay?” Nines asked. “I am sorry, is it too hot?”

“Yeah. Fucking hell,” Gavin said angrily, wiping his mouth into his sleeve. _No, it’s perfect as always._

“I am sorry,” Nines apologised again.

“So, I didn’t know you have a boyfriend?” Tina grinned. “And he brought you flowers.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him,” Nines smiled, looking at his boyfriends. “That would probably be because it’s our four months anniversary today.”

Gavin frowned. Four months? But that would mean that they started dating right after the party at Gavin’s. After they _cuddled_ in his bed.

“Well, if you don’t need me anymore, I will be off,” Nines smiled, unaware of Gavin’s internal turmoil.

“Night Nines. Have fun!” Tina smiled at him, while Gavin watched them leave in silence.

As soon as the two men disappeared, he stood up as well.

“Where are you going?” Tina asked him.

“I need a smoke,” Gavin grumbled. He picked up his jacket and left.

He really needed a smoke. But he also needed to calm down. Part of him wanted to make sure that Nines’ boyfriend never shows up again, the other wanted to kidnap Nines and leave somewhere. To the Bahamas, buy an island and spend the rest of their lives there.

Knowing very well that he won’t get any more work done, Gavin headed home.

He bought two bottles of strong alcohol in the nearby shop and sat on the sofa in his room. He didn’t bother with a glass, drinking straight from the bottle.

Gavin eyed the tablet on the table warily.

In the end, he thought, fuck it, and reached for it, unlocking it. He opened the police database and started searching for Nines’ boyfriend.

Part of him hoped to find some dirt on him. To find a reason why Nines shouldn’t date him. But he didn’t find anything at all. And even if he did, Nines probably had run a background check on him as well.

Gavin finished both bottles and fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day and the following days, Gavin forced himself to focus on the case and not on Nines life. After all, they are friends and that’s all. Nines owes him nothing. And to be honest, Gavin has been the one pushing him away. This is all on him and he doesn’t have any right to be mad.

He’s mad anyway.

He never brought Nines’ boyfriend up and neither did Nines. Sometimes Tina or Chris would ask him, and he would then politely answer them. But he never brought him up on his own. Gavin’s glad.

Nothing changed between them though. Nines kept looking after Gavin. Forcing him to get some sleep or eat more. He would make him coffee. They even continued their bickering. For this, Gavin’s also glad (but still mad).

～☽✺☾～

“Hey, Gavin?” Tina spoke up. They have been drinking at the bar. Chris with Nines and his boyfriend were somewhere around there.

“Hm?”

“Please don’t punch me, but…”

“I would never punch you.” Tina raised her eyebrows. “At least not without a valid reason.”

Tina shook her head.

“What is it?” Gavin asked her.

“It’s about Nines…”

“Uh, then maybe ask Nines?”

“It’s about Nines and _you_ …”

“God, I am not drunk enough to discuss this,” Gavin groaned.

“So, there’s something?” Tina asked carefully. Gavin finished his drink in one go.

“Because, look, I know we tease you two a lot. About pining for each other and stuff, but like… is there something?”

Gavin sighed.

“I will stop teasing you if you two are only friends…”

“I don’t know, okay? It’s complicated. There is something, but it won’t happen.”

“Why not? He’s the first person you didn’t manage to push away,” Tina said. “You two know each other for so long… I’ve never seen you to have a partner for such a long time…”

“It’s complicated, Tina, okay? Just fucking leave it.”

“Relationships are complicated though.”

“This is different. We both have our shit going on. It won’t happen, that’s it.”

Tina sighed, patting Gavin’s back.

“I am sorry.”

“What the fuck for? I don’t care. It’s for the best.” _I’d rather be only friends than to lose him completely,_ Gavin thought as he watched Nines with his boyfriend.

～☽✺☾～

It’s been six months since the party at Gavin’s (not that he counts). Everyone already left home. Tina went home to Valerie. Chris also got somewhere to be and Nines… Nines went over to his boyfriend for their fifth month anniversary.

How does Gavin know? Tina told him.

Gavin’s still at the work though. He could feel that they are close. They had all the important information right here. He only needs to connect them.

After another pointless hour, Gavin groaned, throwing the papers off the table. The empty cup fell with them. Gavin sighed and kneeled, picking up the broken pieces.

Then it all clicked.

“Fuck,” he mumbled. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That’s it!”

He ran to his jacket, put it on and left the station. He knows how to catch the killer.

And he doesn’t need anyone. He can do this on his own. As everything. He is alone. But that’s okay. He can figure this out. He can manage.

He almost did not manage.

He thought he would surprise their murderer. Too blindsided with the success of finding them. He didn’t notice that he has been walking right into their trap.

They fought, but the murderer has been stronger. He stole Gavin’s gun, which Gavin then managed to kick out their hand. Out of their reach too.

Gavin then reached for the pocket knife he kept in his jacket, just for sure. He managed to cut the murderer, but then he felt losing his breath as they pushed him against the cold ground.

They fought for the knife.

The murderer got control over it and didn’t hesitate, stabbing Gavin.

Gavin gasped, looking down on his stomach, where the knife stuck out.

The murderer only laughed, slowly walking away.

Gavin let his head fall when he noticed his gun. He reached for it with the rest of his strength. He took it, picked it up and pointed it at the murderer.

Bam.

The murderer fell to the ground, only a few steps away from Gavin.

Gavin lay there for a few minutes, trying to calm down. Then he managed to stand up and slowly started walking away.

His head has been spinning and he didn’t really know where he was going until he found himself knocking at the door.

Right, Nines is at his boyfriend's. And Gavin ran a background check on him. So he knows his address.

The last thing he saw, has been Nines mortified face and then everything went black.

～☽✺☾～

The next thing Gavin knew, were the strong lights in the hospital room.

He opened his eyes and groaned. His hand touched his stomach, where the knife has been. The wound has been stitched by now. Taken care of, as all of his other wounds.

A nurse ran into his room when he tried to sit.

“Sir, you need to rest.”

“I need to do shit,” Gavin retorted.

“What day is it?”

“You have been sleeping for one day, sir.”

“Fuck. That’s it. I am leaving.”

“You can’t.”

“I can and I am!” Gavin said angrily and stood up from the bed with another groan.

“Where are my clothes?” he asked.

The nurse looked terrified and only pointed to the chair where Gavin’s jacket has been put. “We had to throw out the rest. It’s been dirty from the blood.”

“Fucking awesome,” Gavin mumbled. “Could you fetch me some other clothes then?”

The nurse all but ran out of the room.

As soon as she returned, Gavin changed in the clean clothes and headed straight to the police station.

“Gavin!” Tina gasped. “What are you doing here? you are supposed to be in the hospital!”

“I’m fine, Tina. Is Nines in here?” he asked instead. He felt this… need, to see the android. He felt like he couldn’t rest until he saw him with his own eyes.

“Yes, he’s still looking for the murderer, but you shouldn’t go there, Gavin.”

“I killed them.”

“No. We traced your location from your phone. We found your blood and then a small puddle of their blood. They walked away. Gavin, they are still out there. I am sorry.”

“Fuck. Fucker. I need to talk to Nines.”

Tina had the audacity to stand in front of him, blocking his way.

“What the hell Tina?”

“You shouldn’t go in there,” the woman said. “Go home. Rest.”

“We need to find them.”

“Nines working on it. And Chris.”

“Great. I’ll help them.”

“Gavin you don’t understand!”

“Don’t understand fucking what?”

Tina sighed.

“Nines pissed. And I mean, seriously pissed. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Okay? Then I go in and I will calm him down.”

“That’s the thing… he’s pissed at you.”

“Me?” Gavin frowned. “Why?”

“Gavin!” Chris called his name. “What the hell are you doing here, man?” he chuckled.

Gavin walked inside the room.

“Surprise?” he said. He dared to look at Nines and wow. Tina wasn’t kidding. If looks could kill, Gavin would be dead. His LED has been flashing red.

“Hey Nines,” he tried to smile shyly.

“You are an absolute fucker,” Nines said angrily.

Gavin frowned. Tina with Chris left the room, closing the door quietly after them.

“Nines-”

“You don’t get to fucking ‘Nines’ me. What the fuck were you thinking Gavin?”

“I almost got them!” Gavin argued. “You all were busy, but I managed. I almost got them.”

“You should have called me!”

“It was now or never, Nines! I couldn’t wait for backup, he would have been long gone by then.”

“You should have called me!” Nines shouted.

Gavin blinked in surprise. Nines rarely cursed, yes. But Nines screaming? Nines showing any emotions at all? That’s… new.

“Nines…”

“You should be in a bed right now, resting.”

“Not until we catch them.”

“I am working on it.”

“Great, then I will help.”

“Just shut up!” Nines groaned loudly.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Gavin asked angrily.

“You! You are my problem!”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You DIED on me!” Nines shouted, staring right at him. “You fucking died on me,” he repeated, more quietly this time.

“You went to Michael’s house, bleeding and all. And you died on me before the ambulance arrived. And if I- if I didn’t give you the resuscitation… you would have died. And that would be on me.”

“Nines, that’s not-”

“You fucking died on me, Gavin. Because someone stabbed you and I wasn’t there.”

“That’s not your fault, Nines. This is completely on me.”

“I am your partner, Gavin. I am the one who’s supposed to have your back. If I can’t then who will?”

“I will,” Gavin said, swallowing nervously.

“Go to bed, Gavin. Or I swear to god I’ll drag you there myself.”

Gavin sighed. He knew Nines well enough by now, to know, that he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. Gavin back in bed.

“Fine,” he groaned, throwing up his arms. “I’ll fucking go back to my flat.”

“In bed,” Nines said. “No more work.”

Gavin shook his head and walked out of the room.

“You okay?” Tina whispered but Gavin ignored her.

He has been in front of the police station when Nines caught up with him.

“And where the fuck are you going?” Gavin asked him.

“I am going to yours,” Nines said with his usual calm voice, though his LED still flashing yellow.

“I can get home just fine.”

“The murderer is still out there. And possibly after you. There’s no chance I am leaving you alone tonight.” Or any other day, Gavin thought for himself.

Gavin indeed planned to do some more work when he reached home, but with Nines watching his every single step, it has been impossible. And so, without saying anything, Gavin headed straight to his bed.

He put down his jacket and lay in the middle of the bed, under the blankets. This whole time, Nines watched him from the doorstep.

“Are you seriously going to stand there the whole fucking night?” Gavin grumbled.

“I was serious, I am not letting you from my eyes tonight,” Nines said, his LED flashing from yellow to red and then back to yellow.

“Can you sit in the living room or something? So you don’t give me heart infarct when I wake up in the middle of the night?”

“No,” Nines only said.

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin cursed and moved to the side of the bed. “Lie down.”

Nines LED turned red for a few seconds. Then he finally moved and sat on the bed next to Gavin.

“I won’t bite,” Gavin said and turned around, away from him.

Soon he felt the bed dip as Nines finally resigned and lied down as well.

“Stop staring at me,” Gavin mumbled. He’s been trying to fall asleep for the last ten minutes, but he could feel Nines’ eyes burning into his back.

Gavin turned around to face him and winced in a pain.

“I’m fine, Nines,” he whispered. Something about them laying in his bed always made him feel so… vulnerable. “You saved me, and I am okay,” he continued.

“You died,” Nines said quietly, his LED turning red. “You stopped breathing and I couldn’t feel your pulse anymore. I scanned you and I got nothing…”

“I am here,” Gavin whispered. In a moment of braveness (or carelessness?) he reached for Nines’ hand.

“I am okay thanks to you.”

Gavin squeezed Nines’ hand and watched it turn white.

Finally, fucking finally, Nines’ LED turned blue.

Gavin felt himself smile.

“Goodnight,” Gavin whispered, and he turned around, dragging Nines’ hand with himself. Nines never let go of Gavin’s hand and shifted closer to Gavin. He slightly tightened his hand around Gavin’s waist and pressed slightly closer to his back.

Gavin fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

～☽✺☾～

When Gavin woke up the next morning, Nines has been gone.

Gavin sighed, looking at the empty space next to himself and silently cursed himself. What the hell was he thinking? Nines has a boyfriend. For almost half a year and he is happy with him.

He doesn’t care about Gavin. Not in _that_ way at least. They are only partners. And it’s for the better. Gavin would only hurt him.

When he finally got up and got dressed, he found a coffee in the kitchen. Still warm. Which meant that Nines couldn’t have left that long before.

At work, another coffee has been waiting for him on his desk. Gavin put down his jacket, throwing it over the chair and sat down.

“Morning, how you feeling?” Tina greeted him.

“I’m fine.”

“You look like shit.”

“Don’t I always?” Gavin mumbled, taking a sip of the coffee.

“Good morning, detective Reed,” Nines joined them by Gavin’s table. Gavin has been pleased to see that his LED has been blue.

“While you slept, detective, we went over some details from last night.”

Gavin frowned slightly.

“We got his blood thank to detective Reed, who shot him. And we got a match.”

Alright, since when is he Detective Reed and not Gavin?

“I would though appreciate it if you didn’t get yourself almost killed the next time you go get us a perp’s blood, detective Reed.”

“Okay, what the fuck?” Gavin frowned. “We talked yesterday, I apologised, we made up. What the hell is your problem?”

“No problem, detective,” Nines said, turning back to the screen with the information they have collected so far. “I only want to catch them so we can all sleep in peace.”

“What the fuck have I done this time?” Gavin asked.

“You seriously want me to give you a list?” Nines challenged him.

Chris walked in the room, but Tina quickly shook her head and both of them left. For their own safety.

“Let’s start with being moody. Cursing all the time. Being rude to me and the other members of the team-”

“You know what I am talking about,” Gavin growled.

“Well, my point, detective Reed, is that you are being an asshole all day long,” Nines said, walking toward him. He stopped only one or two steps away from Gavin.

“So, after that stunt, you pulled the other night, I think I get to be the angry one,” he continued.

“You said you forgave me.”

Gavin could see Nines trying so hard not to lash out on him again. His LED went from blue to yellow. When it turned back to blue, Nines look at Gavin.

“Give me this one day to be mad at you and we’ll be even.”

Gavin groaned.

“You're fucking pain in the ass,” he said, leaving the room.

Nines said to give him one day to be angry at him.

It’s been three days.

Gavin’s losing his mind.

Whenever he tried to start their usual banter, or make some android jokes, Nines would always shut him off. Or stare at him. Which has been the worst thing Gavin ever experienced. He would gladly get stabbed again if it would mean Nines would stop trying to kill him with his stare.

They had yet another brainstorming session when Gavin couldn’t stand the tension anymore.

“Detective Reed?” Nines called him. “You have been silent for a while. What do you think?”

Gavin blinked, turning to look at Nines.

“I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, I said-”

“No. I mean- I am sorry.”

Nines raised his eyebrows.

“Did I just hear Gavin Reed apologise?” Chris chuckled.

“Twice,” Tina added.

“Fuck off,” Gavin growled and walked out of the room.

Gavin has been at his flat, going through the reports. Their murderer is still somewhere out there. and even though Gavin wouldn’t tell anyone, he was kinda scared. he didn’t know who they are and for all he knows, they can be after him. He shot them, so… it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. A payback.

So yeah, if he had trouble sleeping before, he definitely isn’t going to sleep now.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Fuck off,” Gavin muttered under his breath.

“Gavin? It’s me. I know you are in there,” Nines said.

Gavin groaned, falling onto the sofa. After a few seconds, he finally decided to stand up and he walked to the door.

“Finally remembered my name, huh?” he asked, opening the door.

Nines stared at him. He didn’t look angry anymore. More like… so done with everything going on between them.

“I am not going to apologise for being angry,” Nines said and without invitation walked inside Gavin’s flat.

“What are you doing here?” Gavin asked, closing the door. He followed Nines in the living room.

“I brought you dinner. I figured you wouldn’t get any sleep with the murderer still out there.”

“I am not scared,” Gavin said.

“I never said that,” Nines shrugged. “I only pointed out that you won’t be getting any sleep. We both know you rarely do.”

Gavin opened the box with the food and smiled.

Food.

Maybe this night won’t be so awful anymore.

Thanks to their all-night they pulled, Nines with Gavin discovered a new lead. That’s how they found themselves here.

In a car.

On a stakeout.

And it’s awkward.

Even though Nines started calling him Gavin again and the two of them made up, things could get weird very fast.

But to be honest, this one is probably Gavin’s fault.

He doesn’t even know why he asked, it’s not like he cares. But curiosity got the better out of him.

“How’s your boyfriend?” he asked, not even looking at Gavin.

“His name is Michael and I know you know that.”

“Fine,” Gavin rolled his eyes. “How’s _Michael_?”

“We broke up.”

“Shit. What happened?”

“You died on me. Why do you care? You hate that guy.”

“I don’t.”

“You know what?” Nines looked at him and Gavin could see that his LED turned yellow. “You're an idiot. I know you ran a background check on him.”

“That doesn’t mean I hate him.”

“You ran that background check on him because you hoped to find some dirt on him. Any reason to get me to break up with him.”

“I didn’t.” _Yeah, okay, I kinda did. But that’s not the point here, okay?_

“You did,” Nines argued. “We both know damn well you did.”

“Why do you always expect the worst from me?” Gavin asked angrily.

“Because I’m usually right.”

“Maybe I did it because you’re my friend and I care about you,” Gavin shouted. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure he’s good enough for you.”

With that, he pushed the door open and walked away from the car.

“Gavin!” he heard Nines called after him.

“Yeah, I get it!” he growled. “You think I am an asshole.”

“No!”

“It’s fine. I push everyone away, after all, right?”

“Gavin! The suspect! He’s over there!” Nines called and Gavin turned around.

Nines is right.

They got him.

～☽✺☾～

They obviously had to go celebrate.

Gavin wanted to go home and sulk there, but his team insisted that he comes with them as well.

Gavin’s been glad that he talked to Tina because, since their talk, the woman stopped teasing him about Nines. Finally. But it got worse.

She started teasing him about other people.

Which Gavin hated even more.

“I am just saying that maybe if you got laid, you wouldn’t be so… moody?” Tina chuckled. And honestly? Next time Gavin’s staying home no matter how much they insist.

“I mean, that could work. You could lose that infuriating mood,” Chris backed her up.

“Right Nines?” Tina nudged into the android.

Gavin looked at him and watched his LED flash yellow momentarily.

“It is proven that sexual intercourse helps release stress,” he said, avoiding Gavin’s gaze.

“You're such a fucking asshole,” Gavin growled.

He walked away from them.

Outside the bar, he leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette.

“I sense that you are mad at me,” Nines spoke up as he joined him outside. “If it’s because I scanned you, I am sorry. My only interest is to make sure you are okay. I noticed heightened levels of stress recently. I thought it could help you.”

Gavin shook his head.

“Leave it,” he hissed. “Just fuck off somewhere.”

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Try me. I am your friend, Gavin. I want to help.”

Gavin gritted his teeth. _Right, a friend. And nothing more._

“Are you though? Or are you just my work partner who’s trying to fix me up?”

“What brought this on?” Nines asked and looked like someone kicked his puppy.

“I am trying to help you, Gavin.”

“I don’t need your help!” Gavin retorted. “When will you understand that I don’t need to get laid. I’ll be moody and insufferable even if I got laid. So what? This is who I am, Nines. I’m a fuck up. I’m a mess. I push everyone away because that’s who I am.”

He knew he’s been shouting unnecessarily since Nines stood right in front of him, but he couldn’t help it. The last few days… weeks, even months, he’s felt so… useless.

“But okay, let’s say we are friends,” he continued, more calmly this time. “Let’s say we are friends and you want the best for me. Nines,” he stepped even closer to the android. He knew he’s pushing. But right now, he didn’t care. He wanted something back. He wanted Nines to do something for a change.

“Nines, do you seriously want me to go and fuck some woman I’ll never see again? I can do that. There are plenty of women in there. I’ll just choose one and…”

Nines’ LED has been red, but the android didn’t say anything. He turned around and walked back inside the bar.

Gavin quickly followed him.

“That wasn’t a no!” he shouted over the music.

Nines stopped walking and looked over at Gavin.

“It wasn’t a yes either,” he said. And god, Gavin hates how stone-cold his face looks.

“Look, I can’t tell you what to do, Gavin. I don’t know what you want or what you need…”

“I need to sleep,” Gavin said honestly. Because yes, he is so, so fucking tired. The nightmares keep coming back and the last time he slept through the whole night has been, when Nines was there with him.

“Then go sleep,” Nines shrugged.

“I can’t. I always have those nightmares and I keep waking up the whole night.”

“You never woke up from nightmares those two times I slept over.”

Gavin watched him silently, waiting for the android to realise.

“Oh,” Nines only said, his LED turning blue.

“Yeah.”

They didn’t even bother to say goodbyes to their friends and instead headed straight to Gavin’s flat.

They didn’t talk. They didn’t have to.

Once is a mistake. Twice is a pattern. Three times is a habit.

Gavin knows. So does Nines. But neither of them commented on it.

It’s this unspoken rule of theirs.

Sleep together in Gavin’s bed and never talk about it.

Gavin lay down in the bed, under the covers. He immediately turned his back to Nines and stared into the wall.

He felt Nines lay down as well, the android keeping space between them.

“What are your nightmares about? Still the same old ones?”

“Not really,” Gavin whispered. “I am back in the alley. I shoot the perp. But I don’t get to you fast enough. And I bleed out in there. All alone.”

Gavin shuddered. He never minded before. About dying alone. But the last few days… he hated that feeling. He hated the idea of him bleeding out in there, all by himself.

Nines must have hated the thought as well. He moved to lay right next to Gavin and put his arm around Gavin’s waist, absentmindedly brushing the scar where Gavin got stabbed.

They have been silent for a while. Gavin figured that Nines been trying to figure out what to say. Figure out how to leave.

“I’m here, Gavin,” Nines said in the end. “I am not going anywhere.”

And that was all that Gavin needed to hear. Soon the sleep took over him.

～☽✺☾～

Sometimes Gavin wondered if their relationship has been too messed up. If there’s even a chance for them to ever get together. When they sort out their problems.

When Gavin finally accepts that Nines is not going anywhere.

When Gavin finally stops trying to push him away.

When Gavin finally lets himself be loved.

Gavin’s trying to be better for Nines. He really is.

He is still being insufferable, but sometimes, only sometimes, when it’s the two of them… He lets himself be vulnerable. He lets Nines in. More and more.

And it scares the shit out of him. But he forces himself to stay. To not push him away.

Nines is giving him space though. He makes sure Gavin knows that he isn’t going anywhere.

He will occasionally remind Gavin that he’s still here. He will still make him coffee. And scan him.

And Gavin lets him. He lets him scan him because he knows that Nines does it for his own peace of mind.

Maybe, maybe, after all, they still can figure it out.

～☽✺☾～

Four months later, of this careful tiptoeing around each other, things seemed to get better.

Gavin slowly learned how to let himself feel something. He learned to let someone into his heart. And even though he would never admit it aloud, he loved finally not being alone.

They were on a stakeout. He and Nines.

This time they are looking for a dangerous dealer of red ice.

Which is why the two of them are dancing in a bar. (And yes, dancing has been Gavin’s idea. They could have easily stayed by the stools, but Gavin decided to have some fun.)

Maybe he will never get this, but at least he can pretend. He can pretend, that dancing with Nines is something he gets to do.

“Are you alright?” Nines leans in so Gavin can hear him over the loud music.

Gavin nods.

“You are staring at me,” Nines says. “Does it make you uncomfortable? The close proximity of our bodies and everyone else here?”

Gavin wants to laugh, but instead, he shakes his head.

“Can I try something?” he asks.

Nines nods.

Gavin steps even closer to Nines (if that’s possible) and looks straight in Nines’ eyes, giving him chance to back away.

He doesn’t.

Gavin takes that as agreement and closes the space between them, kissing Nines softly.

Way too soon the kiss ends, but Gavin is scared. So, he pulls away, to see Nines reaction.

“Oh,” is the only thing the android says, his LED flashing yellow.

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” Gavin argues. The LED turns blue and Nines smiles.

“I’m literally losing my shit over here and you-”

This time it’s Nines who leans forward and kisses Gavin.

“Oh,” Gavin breathes out when they pull away.

Nines laughs.

“Yeah, exactly,” he says.

“I uh- we’re okay, right?” Gavin babbles nervously. For so long he dreamed about this moment. And now that it’s finally happening, He’s so scared that he will wake up.

“Yes, we are okay,” Nines tells him and puts his hand on Gavin’s cheek. Gavin leans in the touch and in the corner of his eye he can see the hand turn its natural white. He smiles.

“I promise that I am working on sorting my shit out,” Gavin whispers. He knows Nines can hear him over the music anyway. That is how close they are standing.

The _for you_ stays unspoken, but they both know.

“I am not going anywhere,” Nines promises him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Long live the fan works!


End file.
